User blog:Xxravenshadexx/My Warrior Cat Headcanons
So we all have our own AUs and headcanons, some of them more close to canon than others. I was thinking of doing my own list of headcanons that I have since...well, you know, I guess I'm just in that mood. Most of them are LGBT+ headcanons or something of that nature but I'm hoping some mine are some that people haven't yet used. Bi Silverstream I can kind of see Silverstream as being bisexual simply because of how the she-cats in RiverClan treated her. When she was due with kits they were all swarming her with attention to the point where it drove her up a wall. She was also pretty close to Mistyfoot (who I will also headcanon). She eventually just fell for Graystripe though. If I were to make an AU it would be where Mistyfoot and Silverstream became mates but couldn't make it last. Aro-Ace Longtail I can see Longtail as being ace because he never took on a mate or had kits. He didn't ever show interest in doing so and seemed quite content being without a romantic partner. This could very well be canon if only the Erins confirmed it! Bi Mistyfoot Same concept as Silverstream. Mistyfoot seemed to connect very well with the she-cats around her. I'm thinking of making an AU where Mistyfoot becomes a thing with Silverstream but it doesn't work out between them. Then she becomes mates with Blackclaw but eventually they grow apart after he has her kits. Finally she and Mothwing develop a relationship together for a while. Lesbian Mothwing At first I really didn't like this headcanon but now I've developed my own AU and I suddenly realized this could be possible. As a medicine cat she'd naturally have to keep all romantic feelings closeted but I can see her developing a crush on Feathertail for a bit when she's younger. After Feathertail goes away to travel Mothwing eventually becomes closer to Leafpool and perhaps has hidden feelings for her that she doesn't act on. When Leafpool returns after running away with Crowfeather she decides that she knows they would never work out. Then she finally, in my AU, shares feelings with Mistyfoot. Hetero/Ace Twigshade Twigshade is in love with Finleap but would never have his kits. She's made it clear she isn't comfortable with the idea of having kits. Bi Briarlight I can see Briarlight, being alone in the medicine den with not much to do, getting innocent crushes on a bunch of cats in her Clan, whether they're female or male. It just seems like a cute concept and many cats talk to her and visit her. I can see her liking many and being unable to decide which one, moving from crush to crush on each cat. That's all for now! I really have no more headcanons at the moment. I just did this honestly because discord isn't working and I cannot contact my bf :c Anyway if I think of more I will add them. Xxravenshadexx (talk) Category:Blog posts